night of scorn and eden
by kaceycorn
Summary: when Sasuke returns, is it really what Sakura wants? or is Sasuke returning just causing to much trouble. Sakura has changed, but has her love for Sasuke stayed,or has gone to another ninja with blonde hair and blue eyes not to mention an orange jump-sut


A blonde ninja held his girl in his arms. She had pink hair and deep jade green eyes. She looked up at his deep blue eyes.

Sakura- I love you Naruto.

Naruto- I love you too Sakura.

They shared a kiss. They wanted each other to be together forever; but first: how did this happen? Let have a Naruto flash back:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura got up, ready to train like every day. Last night she made a wish a pon a star. She wished that Naruto would stay safe and love her still, and that Sasuke would come back to the village. The other day she and Iruka talked. He said that it didn't matter what you did to Naruto, but how you feel about him. Sakura took in those words. She realized when he came back to Kanoha that she loved him. She walked down the road towards the training ground where she would meet up with Naruto for some personal training. She started to race down the street, she could hardly contain her excitement to see Naruto today, so she can know her wish came true. She raced over to the field, but when got there, she stopped and froze. Tears filled her eyes at what she saw. She didn't see Naruto, but Sasuke. He was here; in Kanoha; at the training ground; and looking right at her.

Sakura- S-Sasuke...

Sasuke- Sakura, its been a while.

Sasuke said smirking. Sakura just stared at him. She remembered the pain she felt the last time she saw him. When the new team seven went. Naruto had been doing his special training and today he would train with Sakura, just her and Naruto. Sakura stared at Sasuke still in shock.

Sasuke- hn. I see, so you're still useless.

Sakura snapped back to reality. She was going to face Sasuke and do something. Her eyes furrowed.

Sakura- I'm not a little twelve year old like before.

She got into a fighting stance. Sasuke just stood there, closed his eyes, and smirked. He was enjoying the irony. She ran forward with her right hand in a fist, about to punch him with all of her super human strength. Sasuke opened his eyes a little. Then Sakura stopped when she heard a voice; Naruto's voice.

Naruto- Sakura-chan! Sakura!!! I'm so glad we can tra-

Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke. He stood there. He saw Sakura beginning to put her fist down. Naruto looked back and forth; from Sasuke to Sakura.

Naruto- Sakura, what are you doing? Why were you about to attack Sasuke?

Sakura- Because, he-I-w-why aren't you attacking him?!

Naruto- because, he has been back for a couple of days; I wanted to kill him at first, but then I decided not to. He's changed. He defeated his brother and is now here to stay.

Sakura- oh... thanks for telling me -_-

Naruto- well, he had to talk to the Hokage.

Sasuke- you don't need to attack me.

Naruto- how about I explain moor at lunch Sakura-chan.

Sakura blushed a bit. She nodded.

Naruto- come on, lets go get some ramen.

Sakura- um, its only 10:00 AM...

Naruto- never to early to get some ramen ^^

Sasuke- still the same knucklehead I see.

Naruto- at least I didn't leave Sakura on a bench crying and then telling me that you left.

Sasuke- hmph. Well, at least I'm not annoying.

Naruto- hmph. Am not.

Sasuke- I am not even going to start that argument. The reason I came to the training ground was to see Sakura.

Sakura froze. To see me? She thought. Sasuke looked over at her. Sakura smiled a bit. Naruto then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away very angry muttering something about Sasuke being a player.

--------

At the Ramen Bar

--------

Sasuke decided not to come, he had to do something. Sakura and Naruto both ordered the beef ramen. Sakura barley touched her ramen. Naruto ate three bowls before asking Sakura if she was ok.

Naruto- hey, Sakura is there something wrong?

Sakura- huh? Oh um, no, I guess not; its just, I don't think Sasuke could change that fast.

Naruto- I don't think so either; but that's just how its gona be. We have to try to trust him.

Sakura- it's hard, considering all that he's done.

Naruto- yea, but I'm sure we can rebuild our bonds like they were before.

Sakura- Naruto... you've grown so much sense before. You're not that little goofy kid that had a crush on me. You've really changed. I love you Naruto.

Naruto- uh, Sakura, why are you looking at me like that?

Sakura- its nothing Naruto, I was just thinking on how much you've grown. Your not that goofy little kid like before.

Naruto- Sakura-chan...

Sakura- I'm not really that hungry; do you want the rest of it?

Naruto- huh? Oh sure!

Naruto slurped down the ramen. When he was done he looked over at Sakura. She was looking down at her knees probably reflecting. Naruto took a deep breath and asked her the question he had wanted to ask her for a long time now.

Naruto- hey Sakura-chan um... I was just wonder if... uh, you wanted to... uh; go out tonight?

Sakura's eyes lit up. She was so happy he shared the same feelings as her. Smiled so big like a child on Christmas. She nodded a yes. Naruto was happy he smiled the same way Sakura did.

Naruto- great! So I'll uh... pick you up around 7?

Sakura- it's a date!

Naruto jumped a little in joy when he heard her say date.

Sakura giggled. He really was cute. They forgot all about training, so Naruto went home to do who knows what?! And Sakura went back to the training ground to work on her skizzles. When she got there, Sasuke was still there. He was looking at her with bedroom eyes. Sakura let out a snarl.

Sakura- what do you want?

Sasuke- nothing much...

Sakura- why are you here?

Sasuke- I killed my brother and so-

Sakura- what is your purpose?

Sasuke- to get stronger.

Sakura- ha! Now you sound like Naruto.

Sasuke- hn, don't compare me to a weakling like him-

Sakura- NARUTO'S NOT WEAK! He has grown so much! But how would you know?! You left us three years ago!

Sasuke- are you still mad that I didn't let you come with me to avenge my clan?

Sakura- I-

Sasuke- hn, well if you think its like that, then come back here, tonight at 6:45 I'll show you how strong I've gotten.

Sakura let out a growl. Sasuke just smirked. He stepped forward, pulling out his sword. In two long strides their faces were inches apart. He planted the sword in the ground. He pushed Sakura on the ground, his body hovering over hers. He rested one arm next to her hand, the other still on the sword.

Sasuke- I've missed you Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. She had longed for those words for two and a half years. She had wanted this moment sense she first laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha. Her heart raced. A flash of Naruto came up in her head. She loved him, not Sasuke not any moor. Her eyes furrowed in rage.

Sakura- get off of me.

She spat at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion and shock. She just dissed the Sasuke Uchiha. SASUKE! UCHIHA! She's the one that said that he couldn't leave because she loved him.

Sasuke- who is he?

He was mad. He just got insulted BY SAKURA. How ironic. He scowled. Sakura just laid there, glaring into his eyes. Sasuke had half a mind to bust out his sharingan, but he didn't. He used his mangetsu sharingan. In seconds Sakura couldn't move she was in torture. Pure torture. She saw flashes of when he was still there in the village. She saw Naruto when he came back after fighting him. She remembered that pain. She saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting on top of the hospital. She remembered the pain. Then, the last flash was of her telling Sasuke not to go. Not to go because she loved him. Then Sasuke turning around and telling her that she was annoying. That was the most painful. She never wanted to relive that pain. She closed her eyes and flinched in the pain. Sasuke saw her do this and released his sharingan. She opened her left eye, wondering if it was over. It was; she opened both her eyes and looked at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes, trying to persuade her. She didn't budge.

Sakura- get off of me.

Sasuke was surprised that she didn't give up after he released his sharingan. Sakura didn't want to punch him off because, as Naruto said before, they wanted to rebuild the bonds that were there before. Sasuke obeyed and stood up. Sakura got up and brushed her self off. Started to walk away.

Sasuke- remember: 6:45

Sakura- yea, yea, I know.

She said waving her hand. She walked off to get ready for her date. Sasuke leaned against a tree and smirked.

-----------

6:30

-----------

Sakura headed out towards the training grounds. She wore a pink kimono that had a cherry blossom design on the bottom of it in a darker pink than the silk kimono. She looked at the little girls and boys running around the village. She smiled as she watched gennin's run around with their team. She remembered when Naruto, Sasuke, and her became team seven. They almost hated each other; but they soon formed bonds that were broken by Orochimaru. She was glad he was dead. She looked out to the horizon. Naruto said to trust Sasuke so they can reform the bonds they had, or even stronger one; but she wasn't prepared for what waited for her at the training field.

------------

6:46

------------

Sakura arrived at the training grounds. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, looking at Sakura like he was before. He wore the same clothes as before.

Sasuke- you're late.

Sakura- I guess Kakashi wore off on me; now lets get thins over with.

Sasuke- hn, so impatient.

Sakura- look just show me how strong you've become, and I then I will go.

Sasuke- alright, if you insist.

Sasuke strode over to her so that we was just inches away. Sakura's arms were crossed; she was waiting. Sasuke pulled out his sword; and flung it across the training ground. Sakura merely stood there looking bored. He took of the top of robe so that it was hanging down, revealing his bare sexy chest. She didn't care, although she was a little confused and cautious now. He smirked when he saw her reaction on her face turn from bored to confused. Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke spontaneously hugged Sakura. Her expression became shocked. Maybe Naruto was right... maybe he has changed. Sakura thought, and wrapped her arms around him as well. A tear fell from her closed jade eyes. Her wish had come true. Sasuke was back in the village, safe; and Naruto loved her. Sakura then felt a disturbance. Sasuke's lips trailed over to her neck and kissed it. Sakura tried to move; but couldn't? She tried moving her feet again, nothing; not even her arms. She looked into his eyes, the sharingan was activated; she looked into the swirling red and black eyes and almost fainted. She held her head steady so she wouldn't faint on the spot.

Sakura- SASUKE-WHAT ARE YOU--?

Sasuke- just shut up Sakura.

Sakura tries to argue and pull away, but the jutsu was too strong. She felt Sasuke nibble her ear lobe. A small squeak managed to escaper her lips. She wanted Naruto, not Sasuke any more. Her breathing became heavy as he started to remove her kimono. He let the silk fabric fall to the grass ground. She shut her eyes tight. Sasuke looked at her with out the kimono. she wore a black tank top and bra with matching black lacy underwear. She felt the cool breeze across her bare thighs. She was about to cry. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. He kissed her neck open mouthed, and suck on her bare throat, leaving a dark red mark on her throat. Sakura whimpered as a tear fled down her left cheek. She felt like she did when she was twelve... useless. She didn't like this feeling of not being about to do anything. Sasuke caught her pursed lips in his. He liked her bottom lip for entry. She denied, but Sasuke's tongue thrust into her mouth and down her throat anyways. She wanted to pound him off of her and scream, but Sasuke kept his mouth enclosed on hers as he started to lift her tank top. Sakura didn't know how much moor she could take of this. She was about to puke from lack of oxygen because of this forced kiss. She tried breathing through her nose, but little air escaped. He set the camisole on the ground next to her feet. Her knees gave out and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell to the ground, tears running down her cheeks like rapid currents. She hadn't cried this much sense she stood at the gate, watching Sasuke leave to go to his doom... The pedophile known as Orochimaru. Sasuke figured that she was going to pass out any time now, so he figured he should just get it over with, instead of doing all that romantic stuff. He moved his hands down her stomach and into her lace. She was hyperventilating. She figured that Sasuke must have placed a paralization jutsu on her when she looked into his sharingan. Tears drooled down her face and onto the grass. Her eyes were closed shut, so when she opened them only for a second, the sight wasn't what she was expecting. Sasuke stood there...naked. Sakura's eyes widened. She had nosebleeds and dreams about that when she was 12 and 13, but by the time she was 14 and she realized that Sasuke really wasn't coming back, her imagination and fantasy of that moment failed, she became more focused on her jutsu's and training. She gave up on Sasuke, but why was he coming back? He had killed his brother AND Orochimaru. Why did he want to rape her?

Sakura- S-s-s-sa-su-k-ke? W-why a-are you d-d-d-doing this?

Sasuke- because I need to rebuild my clan.

Sakura- b-b-b-but w-why me?

Sasuke- because you are one of the best medic ninja's in Kanoha, so you would be able to produce a healthy baby's that would have the sharingan bloodline from me in them.

And with that he ripped her lacy undies and plunged himself into her. Sakura screams as loud as she could, it was painful, she was still a virgin, and for someone to plunge into her secrecy, she couldn't take it. She screamed and yelled. Sasuke release. Sakura fell to the ground. She panted and tried to catch her breath. She felt tired and week. Her arms shook as they tried to hold up her body. She was about to faint, when one voice that she knew from the bottom of her heart came into the ground and saw her. The voice had awoken her during the Chuunin exams when she was 12, and that voice was the voice of her lover. Naruto. She looked up to see Naruto running towards her, yelling her name.

Naruto- SAKURA! SAKURA!!!!!!! Sasuke-what the-SAKURA OI!!!!! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!

Sakura- N-Naruto...

Sakura couldn't hold herself up any longer, she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered was Naruto running over to her.

When she woke up

The first sense that woke her was smell. She smelt where she was. It was room, she could tell from the stuffiness. It smelt like ramen and dirty clothes, but it wasn't the hospital because she had been there so many time she had known that sent for a long time. She scrunched her nose in a little. The next sense was taste. She could taste the salty-watery taste of blood, she knew it was because of all over her screaming last night. She began to stir a little and realized by the sound of creaky springs that it was a bed. The covers were warm, and she could feel that her legs were wrapped in a blanket and her shoulders were in a jacket. She recognized the blanket as her silk kimono, but she didn't know whose jacket it was. Her arms and legs ached. She squinted her eyes a little and then opened them a little. She saw that it was still dark. She looked at the room. The room was small and had clothes all over the floor. There was a window next to the bed. She looked down at what jacked had been graced apon her shoulders. She recognized it immediately as Naruto's. She realized where she was, she was in Naruto's bed in Naruto's room. She blushed a little and then heard footsteps coming near her. Naruto came into the room wearing his usually orange pants and sense she had his jacket, he was wearing a black t-shirt. When he saw that she was up, he came running towards her side.

Naruto- SAKURA!

Sakura- N-Naruto?

Naruto- SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU OK?!

Sakura realized what had happened and why she was here. Her eyes started to fill with tears and they leaked from her eyes.

Sakura- no...

Naruto- Sakura... what happened?

Sakura- he raped me.

Naruto started at her blankly. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He never wanted this. Sakura looked down at the covers. This was bad. Naruto stared at her, he wanted to talk to her and comfort her. he wanted to tell her it was going to be ok, but it wasn't. Sasuke's sperms were now loose inside Sakura's body. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura was stunned. She didn't expect this reaction.

Sakura- Naruto...

Naruto looked at Sakura with his bright blue eyes. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Naruto responded and kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip for permission to enter, she allowed. He played a passionate game with her tongue. Naruto's jacket fell from Sakura's should and onto the bed, revealing her bra covered chest. Naruto studied her little chest for a moment, until Sakura noticed what he was doing. She giggled and reached behind her to unhook the black lace. Naruto stared and gawked at the revealed breasts. Sakura kissed him a again. He lifted his shirt and they parted for a second so he could get it over his head. She gave him a mischievous grin and moved her hand down his bare chest and down to his pants. She unzipped his pants and he slid them off. he had on green boxers with orange spirals on them. She giggled and they continued to kiss. He unwrapped her kimono'd legs. She slipped his boxers off and onto the bed. Naruto release the kiss for a second.

Naruto- Sakura, are you really ok with this?

Sakura- I'd much rather have your child than Sasuke's.

And they continued to kiss. They made love. It was a night of scorn and eden. The blonde ninja held his girl in his arms. She had pink hair and deep jade green eyes. She looked up at his deep blue eyes.

Sakura- I love you Naruto.

Naruto- I love you too Sakura.

And they shared a kiss. Nine months later Sakura had a baby. That babies name was:

Hotaru Uchiha


End file.
